SORPRESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS
by beybladefaaaaan
Summary: es el cumpleaños de cierta persona pero cree que todos se olvidaron, pero lo que no sabe es que en realidad le estaban preparando una sorpresa DEDICADO A ROX SINESTRA (regalo de cumpleaños atrasado).


**sorpresa de cumpleaños**

**yo: HOLA! aquí les traigo este nuevo fic. es un regalo para una de mis autoras favoritas escrita por su cumpleaños, solo que no tuve tiempo de subirlo antes, por lo que es un regalo atrasado. esta historia esta dedicada a rox siniestra, sus fics son toda una inspiración para mi, bueno SOLO ESPERO Q TE GUSTE ROX, perdona la demora, se que ya es 18, pero en fin.**

**tori: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE ROX!**

**tsubasa: ¡feliz cumple a mi admiradora favorita!**

**tori: cof, cof, cof Creído *tos falsa***

**yo: bueno mejor no demoremos tsubasa, yu; el disclemer y las aclaraciones...**

**tsubasa: disclemer: beyblade no pertenece a las autoras, solo usan por fines de división, el oc de Rocío es propiedad de rox siniestra, a la autora solo le pertenece su oc.**

**yu: aclaraciones= GRITOS EN MAYUSCULA, - diálogos-, **_**" pensamientos".**_

**tori: disfruten la lectura! **

**yo: ha casi lo olvido; no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, así que si hay alguna parte que no se entienda, pido mil disculpas.**

SORPRESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS

_**/16 de abril, sala principal de la wbba/ **_

-demonios, que voy a hacer...-cierto peli plata se encontraba dando vueltas por la sala principal de la wbba.

-tsubasa tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien- le respondió un pelirrojo dueño de pegasus.

- ¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE? OLVIDE EL DIA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI NOVIA... ¡Y TU ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE! tu tienes suerte, al menos tu novia es mas comprensible, si rox se entera de que me olvide se su cumpleaños ¡DE SEGURO ME MATA!- respondió sujetándose sus largos cabellos color plata.

-bueno, pero no te enojes. además tu no conoces a vi enojada, hay si que es peligroso encontrarse con ella a mas de diez kilómetros a la redonda... - la chica de caballos negros y ojos color marrón claro, sentada a su izquierda lo mira con un tic en el ojo -que fue lo que dijiste?...-

- nada linda, sabes que te amo y sabes que solo estoy jugando- le respondió nervioso el pelirrojo.

-mas te vale- le respondió algo mas tranquila-tsubasa, tranquilízate, tu solo encárgate de comprarle un regalo, y deja que nos encargamos de los preparativos para la fiesta, ya tenemos casi todo- le dedico una sonrisa de confianza

-no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos- yu le regalo una sonrisa -rox lo vale- agrego.

-si y nosotros nos encargaremos de que sea inolvidable- le sonrió la mecánica.

-solo asegúrate de comprarle un bonito regalo a rox, yo ya le tengo uno- le sonrió kenta.

-gracias chicos, son los mejores- les respondió tsubasa, ya tranquilizado.

-ya es tarde, por lo que comenzaremos mañana en la mañana, la fiesta será en la noche, pero debemos estar listos, será en la recepción del hotel que vi reservo, así no sospechara, pero por ahora ve a descansar- gingka se levanto de su asiento y continuo -todos debemos descansar, mañana temprano nos veremos en el hotel-

-¡si!- Respondieron al unísono.

_"que bueno que será vi la que se encargue de todo, así estoy mas tranquilo" _pensó tsubasa.

_**/ mañana del 18 de abril; 8:00 am. recepción del hotel/**_

-muy bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, comencemos-hablo la pelinegra con los mechones de pelo purpura

-no puedo creer que gingka llegara temprano- rio divertidamente el peli naranja.

-eso es por que yo pase por su casa temprano y lo saque a baldazos de agua fría- sonrió la muchacha, novia del pelirrojo, a lo que todos estallaron en risas, de solo imaginarlo le causaba risa

-si, no me lo recuerdes, bonita la hora en la que me despiertas y con todo el cuidado y el cariño que me tienes- sonrió sarcástico el dueño de pegasus.

-bueno, mejor comencemos- la voz de la pelinegra se oía autoritaria y seria, por lo que todos guardaron silencio -madoka, hikaru, gingka y yo nos encargaremos de adornar y preparar el lugar.

-kyoya y benkey vallan a mi casa por las bebidas que compre, son muchas, así que mejor comiencen ya y tengan cuidado- los mencionados asintieron a las palabras de la pelinegra -yuki y masamune ustedes se encargaran de la comida. tengan -les entrego un papel con una dirección y un pedio escrito en el -vallan a esta direcion y vean si el pedido ya esta listo, hay todo tipo de bocadillos, por lo que es probable que todavía no estén listos, asi que esperen hasta que este todo y tráiganlo- la muchacha miro a yuki -asegúrate de que masamune no se coma nada- el castaño asintió -masamune- se dirigió al nombrado -yo que vos voy haciendo mi testamento, por que si me entero de que te comiste algo... pobre de ti- le miro con una mirada fría y siniestra, que desentonaba con su carácter. un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del nombrado -n-no te preocupes, no soy tan tonto como para tocar algo que te costo conseguir- contesto nervioso.

-tsubasa, tu ve a comprarle un regalo, que se que no compraste, y de paso vas a la pastelería donde deje encargando su pastel- en nombrado asintió a su tarea.

-bien yu, kenta; para ustedes tengo el trabajo mas importantes de todos- los nombrado la miraron curiosos -sigan a rox y asegúrense de que no se nos descubra, y por lo que mas quieran no dejen que los vea, si ocurre algo me llaman ¿entendido?- los mencionados asintieron

-¿pero y si lo llega a buscar a alguno de ustedes?-pregunto yu.

-bueno antes de eso cada uno debe tener una buena cuartada, una excusa que sea creíble- todos se miraron, no habían pensado en eso -¿que? no me digan que no se les había ocurrido eso- la de ojos marrones les miro con reproche -muy bien, entonces piensen en algo, se supone que yo "saldré en un viaje para ir a ver un pariente enfermo, y gingka me acompañara"-

-por que encubres a gingka? y no a nosotros- pregunto un muy molesto kyoya.

-si, el hecho de que sea tu novio no cuenta- apoyo yu.

-bueno, el hecho es que tenia miedo que metiera la pata, ya saben lo nervioso que se pone cuando miente- se defendió la muchacha.

-eso es cierto- apoyo el peli naranja

-tiene toda la razón- lo sucunidio la mecánica

-no sabe mentir- kenta concordó con lo dicho por sus amigos

-ya, chicos no me apoyen- dijo algo disgustado el pelirrojo.

-ok, ya estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo, comencemos y no vallan a decirle nada a rox, simplemente hagan como que no se acordaron ¿entendido?-

-si- respondieron todos al unísono.

-¿entendido masamune...?- miro al mencionado con cierta desconfianza

-si entendí, ella no se enterara, ni siquiera sabrá que me acorde- hizo un giño con todo la confianza y seguridad que podía demostrar.

-bien, hay que hacerlo... por rox- dijo toda emocionada.

-por rox- repitieron todos muy animados.

* * *

rox caminaba por las calles de bey city buscando a sus amigos, hoy era su cumpleaños, y esperaba pasar el día con ellos; pero resulta que no encontraba a nadie, ni siquiera a su novio tsubasa. ya eran las 10:00 am y no aparecía nadie. busco a madoka en su taller, pero no estaba. fue a beyparck a ver si gingka, o vi, estuvieran combatiendo, pero nada. paso por el restaurant donde masamune y benkey solían comer hamburguesas, pero no había nadie. fue a las bodegas donde supuso que estaría kyoya, pero tampoco se encontraba. fue a la wbba, para ver si estaba hikaru, o tsubasa, pero ni la asistente del director aparecía, se había tomado el día libre, por que tenia cosas que hacer. no había nadie, era su cumpleaños y ¡NADIE APARECIA!

había caminado tanto y ahora se encontraba cerca de plaza, y a unas cuadras había pasado por una tienda que preparaba todo tipo de bocadillos y banquetas para fiestas.

de pronto diviso a una cuadra a un chico con cabello café, y otro con el pelo negro y un mechón rojo. supo enseguida de quienes se trataba. -¡MASAMUNE! ¡YUKI! ¡SOY YO ROX!- grito para que los bladers la escucharan.

_**/del otro lado de la calle/**_

-demonios, ya nos vio ¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto masamune a yuki.

-no podemos ignorarla, será mejor saludarla, pero cuidado que no se te escape nada- respondió yuki al pelinegro.

-ok- se dio vuelta y saludo a la cumpleañera -¡ROX!-alzo su mano en señal de saludo y pronto ella ya estaba donde los blayders se encontraban.

-¿que hacen por aquí chicos?- les pregunto muy animada -¿iba a algún lugar?- sonrió ampliamente esperando que se acordaran de la fecha.

-¿nosotros? pues... veras íbamos... íbamos...- yuki trataba de ingeniarse una buena respuesta, pero fue interrumpido por masamune -íbamos al aeropuerto-

-¿al aeropuerto?- la chica les dio una curiosa mirada, mientras yuki se daba un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano -si... lo que pasa es que...- estaba bloqueado, no se le ocurría nada, hasta que -¡ES QUE TOBY VA A SER PAPÁ!- grito sin creerse el mismo.

-¿que?- la chica estaba que no se lo creía -pero...- no sabia que decir, no podía creerlo. yuki empezó a maldecir mentalmente a masamune, mientras se daba un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿en serio?- pregunto curiosa.

-si bueno, zeo me llamo, dice que toby esta alterado y que quiere que valla a ayudarlo, por que no entra en razón. por un descuido su novia quedo embarazada, y quiere matar a toby. así que me pido que valla lo antes posible, y yo le pedí a yuki que me acompañara- en nombrado asintió a la muy estúpida respuesta de su amigo, mientras masamune estaba esperando que se crea la excusa, que su pobre cerebrito pudo pensar.

-pobre, de seguro lo mata la novia, espera...- los jóvenes blayders se miraron entre si preocupados -¿toby tiene novia?-

-s-si, están saliendo desde hace un tiempo, pero no pudo presentarnos la, por que ella estaba de viaje- respondió el pelinegro -bueno tenemos algo de prisa, si no te importa debemos irnos-

- haaa, bueno vallan, tienen prisa, lo entiendo, es que esperaba pasar el día con todos...- la chica sonrió con algo de tristeza -bueno al menos supongo que día es hoy ¿o no?- pregunto esperanzada.

-¿hoy?- ambos blayders intercambiaron miradas -no, bueno, si no me acuerdo es por que no es importante- el pelinegro trato de formar una falsa risa.

yuki le miro con reproche -bueno tenemos prisa, ¡nos vemos luego!- grito mientas sujetaba el brazo de masamune y comenzaba correr arrastrando al pobre pelinegro -¿no pudiste ser mas insensible? queremos que crea que no nos acordamos, no que nos odie de por vida-

-perdón, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- se defendió mientras corrían.

-bueno, ahora no importa, luego se lo compensamos- el pelinegro asintió a las palabras de su amigo mientras se escondían en la esquina de una cuadra.

rox se quedo observando a sus amigos correr, solo los había encontrado a ellos, y ni siquiera se habían acordado de su cumpleaños. tratando de esconder su tristeza y siguió caminando en busca de alguien, con quien pasar el día.

_**/detrás de un árbol/**_

-que insensiblemente torpe es masabobo- yu estaba enojado, quería demasiado a rox y verla triste lo ponía de un pésimo humor.

-no puedo creer que masamune dijera que toby va a ser papá- kenta tenia los ojos abiertos como platos -bien, al menos no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían realmente masamune y yuki-

-si, fue solo suerte, vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- yu comenzó a seguir a una prudente distancia a la muchacha, seguido de kenta.

* * *

_**/ Con tsubasa /**_

-¿que le podría comprar?- el peli plata caminaba por las calle, mirando vidriera tras vidriera, hasta que vi algo que le llamo la atención; un perfecto, muy brillante collar en forma de corazón colgaba en la vidriera _"resaltara el brillo de sus ojos, le va a encantar!" _pensó. entro a la tienda y pregunto el costo de dicho objeto y decidió comprarlo. hizo que le grabaran un mensaje al reverso de dicho collar. feliz de haber encontrado el regalo para la persona que mas amaba, guardo la cajita del collar, en su bolsillo y salió de la tienda, con dirección a la pastelería, por el encargo de su amiga y caminando por la vereda, se hundió en sus pensamientos, en los cuales rox estaba incluida. sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

_**/ Con rox /**_

seguido triste, caminando tratando de alentar _"tsubasa seguro de si me acuerdo y una linda sorpresa está preparando"_ Pensar con que caminaba mas animada, pero aun muy pensativa, hasta que...

-auch- se quejo la muchacha que callo sentada en el piso -deberías fijarte por donde...- enmudeció al ver con quien choco -tsubasa...- con voz baja logro pronunciar su nombre.

-rox...- estaba sorprendido, no esperaba encontrársela, o mas bien no quería tener que encontrársela antes de la fiesta -¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras la levantaba del suelo.

-iba a preguntarte lo mismo, te estuve buscando todo el santo día- dijo ya de pie.

-yo, este... es que tenia que ir a una misión confidencia de la wbba, de la cual no puedo decirte nada- _"que excusa mas ridícula" _pensó el peli plata.

-entiendo, pero... ¿"tenias"?-

-¿he? ah, tengo que ir, solo... estoy retrasado, perdona me tengo que ir, dijo tratando de esquivar la conversación.

-bueno, eso lo entiendo -con una sonrisa fingida continuo hablando -pero... ¿no hay algo que me quieras decir?-

-si, te amo...- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y comenzó a correr -debo irme, adiós!- se fue dejando a rox mas confundida de lo que debería estar.

soltó un suspiro y pensó _"debió olvidarlo" _continuo caminando pensando que su suerte no podría ser peor; todos sus amigos y su novio se olvidaron de su cumpleaños.

_**/con yu y kenta/**_

-no lo soporto mas, no puedo verla triste, debo hacer algo... iré con ella- yu estaba rojo del coraje, ver a su amiga triste y no podre hacer nada en serio le molestaba.

-no, yu debemos esperar- replico el peli verde.

pero...- yu hizo un puchero y se sentó en el pasto todo molesto -bien- resignado contuvo sus ganas de matar a alguien.

ya era mediodía y rox seguía triste por tener que pasar todo el día sola. caminando llego a la cuadra donde se encontraba la casa de vi. toco el timbre, pero no salió nadie, por lo que supuso que no se encontraba en su casa. al final de la cuadra pudo ver un mechón de pelo verde que se escondía detrás de un edificio. velozmente corrió a ver si se trataba de la persona que creía, pero a llegan no encontró a nadie, solo una calle vacía, sin querer saber mas nada se fue de ese lugar.

* * *

cuando rox estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, kyoya y benkey salieron de su escondite; se habían trepado al techo y permanecieron allí hasta que la muchacha se fue.

-que suerte tuvimos ¿no kyoya-san?-

-si benkey, pobre... esta sola en su cumpleaños- el peli verde miro una vez mas el camino por donde se había ido rox -mejor vamos, todavía tenemos trabajo-

-si kyoya-san- ambos comenzaron a dirigirse al hotel donde se celebraría el cumpleaños de su amiga.

_**/en el hotel/ **_

-demonios, ¿gingka viste la bolsa azul que tenia cuando pase por tu casa?- pregunto la pelinegra que se encontraba revolviendo todo lo que podía.

-¿te refieres a la azul con estrellas plateadas?- respondió el pelirrojo que estaba enredado en las luces.

-si, es esa, ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto mientras ayudaba a su novio a salir del enredo de cables que tenia.

-no recuerdo que la trajeras- puso cara pensativa -es mas, no la he visto desde que salimos de mi casa-

-maldición, en esa bolsa tenia el regalo de rox y el resto de los adornos- la muchacha se sujetaba sus largos cabellos mientras intentaba calmarse, ya casi era hora, y todavía tenían mucho que hacer.

-no te preocupes, tu gingka vallan por la bolsa, nosotras nos encargamos de terminar con esto- hablo la castaña que estaba trepada en una escalera.

-gracias, vamos gingka, debemos apurarnos- tomo al pelirrojo y se lo llevo arrastrando por la puerta, cuando estuvo afuera grito - ¡no tardamos!-

-es igual de despistada que gingka...- la peli celeste soltó un suspiro y escucho un grito proveniente de afuera -¡TE ESCUCHE!-

-bueno ya que, terminemos con esto madoka-

-si- fue la única respuesta de la castaña que siguió en el trabajo de poner el cartel que decía "FELICIDADES ROX"

* * *

gingka era arrastrado por su novia, que lo llevaba a toda velocidad hasta que ella freno de repente y el cayo a piso -demonios, no esperaba que estuviera por aquí- la pelinegra se escondió y literalmente arrastro a su novio hasta la esquina de la cuadra para no ser vistos por la cumpleañera.

-auch, ¿podrías tener mas cuidado?- pregunto el pelirrojo, siendo completamente ignorado.

-¿que hacemos? debemos escondernos, mmm...ya se!- y sin ninguna compasión o tacto alguno arrojo al pobre pelirrojo hacia le escalera de incendio de los departamentos que se encontraban allí, y luego se trepo a ella.

-auch, pudiste decirme que trepara...- reprocho el pobre blader.

-eso no importa ahora, sube hacia el techo- el muchacho así lo hizo -por que pienso que te estas cobrando algo-

-no se de que estas hablando, date prisa, ahí viene- ella subía detrás de el, y en poco tiempo vieron pasar justo debajo de ellos a la cumpleañera, que intentaba ocultar una lagrima que se le escapaba de sus ojos.

-no me gusta verla así, ella es tan buena- la muchacha en el techo se dio cuenta de que rox sacaba su teléfono, y marcaba un numero, de pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar.

rox intentaba llamar a vi, quizás ella si se había acordado de esa fecha, solo que no pudo llamarla.

-¿hola? rox, que bueno que llamaras ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué si se que día es hoy?- miro a gingka buscando ayuda con los ojos -bueno según me dijeron es... 18 de abril- se dio un golpe en la frente por tal descuido -¿que? ¿no es 18? gingka me dijo que si, bueno ya que, estoy algo ocupada, estoy llegando a la casa de una pariente, espero que no te importe, pero no tengo tiempo. si, ok gracias, adiós- corto y suspiro mientras el pelirrojo la miraba curioso - ¿Qué te dijo?-

-me pregunto que día es, y que si estaba ocupada- soltó otro suspiro -mejor vamos, no quiero verla así-

-si, vamos- ambos comenzaron a caminar por el techo , para luego descender por la otra escalera de incendio.

_**/ Con rox /**_

_"no puedo creer que hasta ella se olvido"_ mas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, pero esta vez no hizo nada por detenerlas. simplemente continuo caminando a donde sus pies la llevaran.

* * *

_**/unas horas mas tarde en el hotel/**_

- bien, ya tenemos todo: masamune, yuki; ¿la comida?- miro a los mencionados -ya esta lista- respondieron ambos, mientras la muchacha observaba la mesa con los bocadillos -masamune...- miro con reproche al pobre blader.

-no pude evitarlo, tenia hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día- se tiro de rodillas frente a la joven -por favor no me hagas nada-

-no te are nada, por ahora, ya estamos tarde, luego arreglamos cuentas- la pelinegra siguió revisando todos los preparativos -tsubasa; ¿trajiste el pastel?-

el nombrado asintió, y le entrego la caja con el enorme pastel- aquí lo tienes-

-bien, la decoración esta completa, gran trabajo chicas- miro a madoka y a hikaru

-oye, yo también ayude- se quejo el pelirrojo

-gingka, debimos limpiar tus desastres tres veces, así que no hables- la mecánica lo callo con estas simples palabras.

-muy bien, las bebidas están listas, muchas gracias kyoya y benkey- kyoya solo se limito a hacer una señal con la mano.

- solo queda una cosa que hacer- tomo el teléfono y mando un mensaje a yu:

_**"ya es hora, traigan a rox"**_

-solo es cuestión de esperar...- todos asintieron a las palabras de la ojos marrones.

* * *

_**/con los pequeñines/**_

-ya es hora kenta- el otro nombrado asintió y pregunto -¿como vamos a hacer para que rox se dirija al hotel? ha estado sentada debajo de ese árbol toda la tarde-

-tengo una idea- dicho esto se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la muchacha de cabellos castaños -¡ROX!- la nombrada alzo la vista hacia el pequeño -HUBO UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE, DEVES VENIR DE INMEDIATO!- el menor de cabellos naranjas intentaba sonar lo mas alterado posible -DATE PRISA!- tomo la malo la joven e hizo que se levantara -¿que paso?- alcanzo a preguntar la muchacha, mientras era empujada por el dueño de libra, mientas kenta lo seguía por detrás.

-¡no hay tiempo de explicarte, solo síguenos!- y así comenzaron una carrera hacia el hotel-

* * *

_**/en el hotel/**_

ahí vienen, todos escóndanse- grito masamune que vigilaba desde la ventana. las luces se apagaron y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos pequeños junto a una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos color cafés.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos cuando las luces se encendieron.

rox estaba que no se lo creía -pero... creí que se habían olvidado...- hablo en voz baja.

-¿como podríamos olvidarnos?- le sonrió la mecánica, mientras la abrazaba.

-nunca nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños- yu le dedico una sonrisa.

-hicimos todo ese teatro para que no te dieras cuenta de nuestros planes- benkey lloraba cataratas de anime mientras todos los demás sonreían ante las expresiones del dueño de Bull.

-si, todas esas excusas, solo eran parte del plan- masamune sonrió ampliamente.

-¿entonces toby no va a ser papa?- pregunto la festejada.

-jejeje, no se me ocurrió nada mas- río nerviosamente, mientras todos estallaban en risas.

-perdona, si te hicimos sentir mal, solo que necesitábamos tiempo para terminar- la joven de pelo negro y morado le sonrió.

-feliz cumple rox! pero que tal si mejor vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre- gingka sonrió mientras el crujir de su estomago no se hizo esperar, algo que hizo que todos comenzaran a reír.

* * *

la fiesta transcurría bien, pero cierto peli plata llevo a la cumpleañera a las afueras del edificio, para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-rox, perdona si te hice sentir mal al haberte evitado, perdóname-la voz del oji ámbar se oía sincera, por lo que rox, no pudo decir nada en su contra.

-no importa, estoy feliz de que se hallan tomado tantas molestias por mi- dijo sonriendo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-es hora de que te de tu regalo, sierra los ojos- pidió el peli plata, la chica no pudo negarse y así lo hizo, cuando los abrió se encontró con una bella caja rosada que contenía un precioso collar que era la mitad de un corazón.

-es hermosa, ¿pero y la otra mitad?- pregunto curiosa. el se la enseño en otra cajita; tomo la parte que tenia rox, las unió y le mostro el reverso de estas, el mensaje decía:

_**te amo rox y**_

_**siempre estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase.**_

_**tsubasa.**_

cuando rox termino de leerlo intento decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca -t-tsubasa...- logro murmurar antes de que el peli plata uniera sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso.

mientras la pareja disfrutaba de un tierno beso, un grupo de curiosos los observaba desde una ventana

-que tiernos son- hablo una castaña de ojos esmeraldas.

-si, pero no es bueno que lo espiemos- hablo la peli azul

- vamos, necesitan estar a solas- la pelinegra comenzó a irse seguida de todos los demás.

~fin~

**yo: espero que les allá gustado, se que ya es tarde y que el cumpleaños de rox ya paso, dado que y es 18 de abril, pero que se le va a hacer.**

**tori: *entrando con un enorme pastel mas grande que ella* esto es para rox de parte de todos nosotros **

**yo: ¡ahora!**

**todos: ¡feliz cumpealños rox! *del pastel sale tsubasa con un cartelito que dice felicitaciones***

**tsubasa: esto no podria ponerse peor.**

**yo: tu aceptaste ayudarnos, ahora no te quejes. bueno lo unico que importa es que te alla gustdo.**

**tori: muchas felicidades rox.**

**yo: nos veremos en otro fic. no te olvides tu regalo *empujo a tsubasa, aun dentro del pastel, hacia adelante y le pego un moñito en la frente***

**todos: sayonara!**


End file.
